wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Feathersword's Birthday/Gallery
Promo Pictures File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing badminton File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing badminton CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots Screenshots File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening1.png|"Hi, we're The Wiggles." File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening2.png|"Hang on, where is everyone?" File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening3.png|"Guys!" File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening4.png|Murray, Jeff, and Anthony File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening5.png|(Jeff, Anthony, and Greg arrive) "It's time to wiggle." (with Anthony) Yeah! File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening6.png|Greg File:DressingUp1.png|Dressing Up File:DressingUp2.png|The Wiggles as doctors File:DressingUp3.png|The Wiggles in their tuxedos File:DressingUp4.png|The Wiggles in their regular clothes File:DressingUp5.png|Greg and Murray as cowboys File:DressingUp6.png|Jeff and Anthony as cowboys File:DressingUp7.png|The Wiggles as cowboys File:DressingUp8.png|Jeff File:DressingUp9.png|Greg and Murray File:DressingUp10.png File:DressingUp11.png|Greg and Murray as firemen File:DressingUp12.png|Jeff as a fireman File:DressingUp13.png|The Wiggles are firemen File:DressingUp14.png File:DressingUp15.png|Murray File:DressingUp16.png File:DressingUp17.png|Anthony File:DressingUp18.png File:DressingUp19.png|Greg and Murray as doctors File:DressingUp20.png|Greg as a cowboy File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday1.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday2.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday3.png|Greg File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday4.png|Dorothy and the girls File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday5.png|Balloons File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday6.png|Horn blowers File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday7.png|Dorothy and the girls shopping File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday8.png|Streamers File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday9.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday10.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday11.png|Dorothy File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday12.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday13.png|Party Hats File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday14.png|Candles File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday15.png|A Thomas the Tank Engine wrapping paper File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday16.png|Greg wearing a birthday party hat File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday17.png|A boy shows Greg in the mirror File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday18.png|"Thank you." File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday19.png|Greg announcing the weather File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday20.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday21.png|Captain Feathersword wearing a birthday party hat File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday22.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday23.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday24.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday25.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday26.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday27.png|Greg and a streamer File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday28.png|Greg announcing sports File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday29.png|Sports: Badminton File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday30.png|Captain Feathersword File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday31.png|The Wiggly Friends File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday32.png|Captain Feathersword playing badminton File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday33.png|Henry, Wags, and Dorothy File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday34.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday35.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday36.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday37.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday38.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday39.png|Greg signing off File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday40.png|Greg and Captain playing badminton File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:JumpingontheTrampoline1.png|Wags tired File:JumpingontheTrampoline2.png|Wags File:JumpingontheTrampoline3.png|Wags jumping on the trampoline File:JumpingontheTrampoline4.png|Wags falling off the trampoline File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop File:CookingPizza1.png|Anthony's Workshop: Making Pizza File:CookingPizza2.png|Anthony and the kids File:CookingPizza3.png File:CookingPizza4.png File:CookingPizza5.png File:CookingPizza6.png File:CookingPizza7.png File:CookingPizza8.png File:CookingPizza9.png|Anthony, Alfonso, Elise, and Jesse File:CookingPizza10.png File:CookingPizza11.png File:CookingPizza12.png File:CookingPizza13.png File:CookingPizza14.png File:CookingPizza15.png File:CookingPizza16.png File:CookingPizza17.png File:CookingPizza18.png File:CookingPizza19.png File:CookingPizza20.png File:CookingPizza21.png File:CookingPizza22.png|Trista File:CookingPizza23.png|Anthony, Trista, Alfonso, and Tasha File:CookingPizza24.png File:CookingPizza25.png File:CookingPizza26.png|Tasha File:CookingPizza27.png File:CookingPizza28.png File:CookingPizza29.png File:CookingPizza30.png File:CookingPizza31.png|Anthony signing off File:CookingPizza32.png File:C'estWags,C'estBonTVPrologue.png|Greg and Murray File:C'estWags,C'estBon.jpg|C'est Wags, C'est Bon File:C'estWags,C'estBon2.jpg|The Wiggles File:C'estWags,C'estBon3.png File:C'estWags,C'estBon4.png|Wags' feet File:C'estWags,C'estBon5.png|Wags and Larissa File:C'estWags,C'estBon6.png|Wags and Kase File:C'estWags,C'estBon7.png|Wags and Sharryn File:C'estWags,C'estBon8.png File:C'estWags,C'estBon9.png|Wags and Ben File:C'estWags,C'estBon10.png|Wags and Ben falling down File:C'estWags,C'estBon11.png File:C'estWags,C'estBon12.png|Wags and the Wiggly Dancers File:C'estWags,C'estBon13.png File:C'estWags,C'estBon14.png File:C'estWags,C'estBon15.png|Wags doing a split File:C'estWags,C'estBon16.jpg|Wags on microphone File:CaptainFeatherswordWalkingSideways.png|Captain Feathersword walking sideways File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:Games21.png File:Games22.png|Captain and Greg File:Games23.png File:Games24.png File:Games25.png File:Games26.png File:Games27.png File:Games28.png File:Games29.png File:Games30.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills1.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills2.jpg|The Wiggles File:RollingDowntheSandhills3.png|Greg File:RollingDowntheSandhills4.jpg|Rolling Down The Sandhills File:RollingDowntheSandhills5.jpg|Jeff File:RollingDowntheSandhills6.jpg|Jeff and Murray File:RollingDowntheSandhills7.jpg|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:RollingDowntheSandhills8.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills9.jpg|Anthony File:RollingDowntheSandhills10.jpg|Greg File:RollingDowntheSandhills11.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills12.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills13.jpg File:RollingDowntheSandhills14.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills15.jpg File:RollingDowntheSandhills16.jpg|Hey, guys, now that you've rolled down the sandhills, why don't you run back up them? File:RollingDowntheSandhills17.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills18.png|Jeff and Anthony File:RollingDowntheSandhills19.jpg File:RollingDowntheSandhills20.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills21.jpg|Running Up The Sandhills File:RollingDowntheSandhills22.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills23.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills24.jpg File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray File:Games31.png|Captain, Murray, and the kids File:Games32.png|Captain and Murray File:Games33.png File:Games34.png|The kids File:Games35.png|Murray clapping File:Games36.png File:Games37.png File:Games38.png File:Games39.png File:Games40.png File:Games41.png File:Games42.png File:Games43.png File:Games44.png File:Games45.png File:Games46.png File:Games47.png|Sinead, Gemma, and Sasha File:Games48.png File:Games49.png File:Games50.png File:Games51.png File:Games52.png File:Games53.png File:Games54.png File:Games55.png File:Games56.png File:Games57.png File:Games58.png File:TheWigglesinaCrazySpiral.jpg|The Wiggles in a crazy spiral File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday41.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday42.png|"And here's your host, Anthony Wiggle." File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday43.png|Anthony File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday44.png|"Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday45.png|"Ahoy there, me hearties." File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday46.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday47.png|Anthony and Captain Feathersword File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday48.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday49.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday50.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday51.png|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday52.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday53.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday54.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday55.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday56.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday57.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday58.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday59.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday60.png|"1, 2, 3. Wake up, Jeff!" File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday61.png|A balloon File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday62.png|Balloon popping File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday63.png|"What was that?!?" File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday64.png|"Oh, only a balloon." File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday65.png|"I better go." File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday66.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday67.png|Jeff stepping on the birthday balloons File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday68.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday69.png|Anthony and Captain signing off File:CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday70.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three1.png|Dominic, Joseph, and Captain File:Testing,One,Two,Three2.png|Testing, One, Two, Three File:Testing,One,Two,Three3.png|Captain and Henry File:Testing,One,Two,Three4.png|The Wiggles playing their Maton electric guitars File:Testing,One,Two,Three5.png|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:Testing,One,Two,Three6.png|Greg File:Testing,One,Two,Three7.png|Dorothy playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar File:Testing,One,Two,Three8.png|Wags playing the drums File:Testing,One,Two,Three9.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three10.png|Greg's yellow Maton electric guitar File:Testing,One,Two,Three11.png|The Wiggles' Maton electric guitars File:Testing,One,Two,Three12.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three13.png|The Wiggles singing opera File:Testing,One,Two,Three14.png|The Wiggles as opera singers File:Testing,One,Two,Three15.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three16.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three17.png|Greg and Anthony File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits2.png File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits3.png File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits4.png File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits5.png File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits6.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three19.png|Captain trying to speak through the microphone File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits7.png File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits8.png|Captain and Anthony File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits9.png|"I don't know what's wrong, Anthony." File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits10.png|"Captain, you might have to turn on your micro-phonic equipment on. Turn the switch on." File:Testing,One,Two,Three23.png|Captain turning on the microphone File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits11.png|"Ahoy there!" File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits12.png File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits13.png|Captain, Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits14.png File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits15.png File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits16.png File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits17.png File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits18.png File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits19.png|"This is the best microphonic device I've ever used!" File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits20.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits19.png|Jeff in the credits File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits20.png|Anthony and Jeff in the credits File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits21.png|Murray and Anthony in the credits File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits22.png|Greg bouncing a ball in the credits File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits21.png|Captain Feathersword in the credits File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits22.png File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing2.png|Captain and Dorothy File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits23.png File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits24.png File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing3.png File:Episode10(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits25.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-RedBackground.png|Endboard of a red background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries